villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Judge Mortis
Judge Mortis is one of the four origonal Dark Judges . The sheep skulled creature origonally hailed from Deadworld and cast down death and destruction upon the citizens of Mega-City One several times. He represents famine and drought. Origins After the fall of Deadworld, Mortis fell into depression, staring at the same stopped watch and lamenting the lack of anything left to do. He grew a corpse 'garden' and worked on various projects (like making "wine" out of ground-up remains) to distract himself. When aliens landed, Mortis attempted to gain their trust after learning of whole other worlds he could kill; he ended up gleefully slaughtering them and now waited, happily, for his chance to get offworld when more aliens came. In Mega-City One After Judge Death's capture, Mortis, along with the other Dark Judges, arrived in Mega-City One and freed Death, then they proceeded to continue their 'judgement' on Mega-City One, claiming thousands of lives before they were seemingly destroyed forever. They were only weakened, however and continue to cause huge amounts of death and destruction across Mega-City One several times, most notably Necropolis. He, along with Fire and Fear were captured and contained until Day of Chaos where they were released by Sov agents and they were captured by PJ Maybe. After Judge Death is released from hell, he manages to rescue his brothers from imprisoment and they escaped from Earth in the spacecraft Mayflower where they killed most of the crew and passengers until they were defeated and ejected into space by Judges Dredd and Anderson. Appearance Mortis stood tall amongst regular humans, he had a body composed of old rotten bones, with a sheep's skull as a head. His fingers were long and twisted, he also had a short tail. His clothing was a tattered Judges uniform with a skeletal bat creature in place of an eagle above his left sholder, and a rack of bones on the right. His badge resembled a horse skull and his belt buckle had a winged human skull. Among the dark judges, only Mortis and Fire lack helmets of their own. Personality Mortis is easily the most sadistic of all the Dark Judges, taking pleasure in the slow and painful torture of his victim's, enjoying the idea of slowly following trailing after his prey as they attempt to flee. On Deadworld, Mortis had a garden full of fungal mounds and decaying corpses, in his garden was a building where Mortis made wine, from the bodies of his victims. Like the other Dark Judges, Mortis believed life was a crime and was punishable by death. During missions, he is usually all business. He has no issue with murdering children. Power and Abilities Like his brothers, he has the ability to possess corpses and can also possess living people. He also can kill people by touching which causes causes them to rot and decay. Gallery 731c8001-5de8-4d0b-89e7-8307df904a91.jpg Mortyclok.png 316px-L-4.jpg Horsey.png Trivia *Mortis head was based on a sheeps skull Brian Bolland found when out on a walk. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Undead Category:Judge Dredd Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Starvers Category:Dark Forms Category:Zombies